A Reluctant Emotion
by That One Grammar-Nazi
Summary: Mike Schmidt is thrown into an unfamiliar scenario. The animatronics are out to get him, or so he thinks, but the truth is, these sentient beings don't want his death, and they feel somewhat responsible for his safety. Some even feel more than that for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey everyone! After reading countless stories and having the ability, skill, and determination to write one, here I am.**

 **To clear some things up with this AU, the bite incident never happened, but the murders did (they weren't put in the suits after being killed, however).**

 **A little factor to consider, is that I'm typing this on a device, so updates will be slower and mistakes may be evident.**

 **Disclaimer - Five Night's at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. In no way do I claim ownership of any content regarding said franchise.**

* * *

 _Great, just great; that goddamn bunny's gone,_ Mike thought as he glared at his static-filled tablet. The night guard swiftly flipped through all of the cameras in the building, but it held no avail.

Mike leaned over to the left side of his office, where he tapped the plastic light switch on the wall. A pale glow emitted to reveal a dreadful purple face belonging to a _"fucking murderous bunny",_ to which the twenty year old responded by flinging himself against the door switch, letting out a trickle of sweat and a near profane remark, "HOLY-"

From the other side of the door, Bonnie couldn't help but whimper as all she wanted to do was greet the new security member. "Aww, come on! Just let me in, I don't even know what you look like!" She said while pounding against the iron door.

Mike couldn't help but snicker nervously as he replied, "Like hell I'm gonna do that!" After all, he did know his ears didn't mistake him when hearing, _"-and may try to forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit-"_ And boy, did that phone guy, or whatever his name was, know how to gruesomely describe his unwanted death. That was two nights ago and yet, Mike was able to quickly find his way around the office. So skilled was he, that the animatronic characters never actually saw his face, especially because he hid it behind his security tablet.

Bonnie gave a sigh and left the doorway. As she did so, she glanced through the window to look at the time.

3:37AM

And right next to the clock was the phone she - and the others - hated so much. Why did this phone man have to lie? He made it sound like they were out to kill the night guard twenty-four seven. And because of it, every night guard before Mike had left after the first night, some even _during_ the first night. Bonnie simply padded solemnly into the dining hall, where a certain yellow chicken greeted her with a question, "Heya Bonn, any luck?"

Bonnie quickly replied by shaking her head, as if saying, no.

"Well, we're great at making friends, I'm sure Mike will come around," A certain formal bear chimed in.

"YE BE RIGHT LADDIE!" Screeched through the restaurant, causing Mike to fall out of his chair, and the other animatronics to flinch and gaze around nervously.

"Foxy," Freddy groaned mid face-palm, "if you don't stop randomly appearing and screaming everywhere you go, Mike will always be on edge."

While stepping forward, a certain pirate fox couldn't help but apologize, "Eh...sorry Fred, y'know I can't help meself."

* * *

 _What in god's name is going on in there?_ Mike couldn't help but question all the ruckus. He flipped through his tablet to find _all_ of them...wait, talking? The night guard's attention quickly shifted his attention to an unfamiliar character. It was a red fox, and looking closer, he could see tears and rips in the animatronic suit. Come to think of it, he had never cared to look into the details of the animatronics; he was too focused finding where they were and saving his power, which as he saw it...

41%

 _Shit! I've been too careless!_ But now that he had the chance, he couldn't help but scan over the others, despite his conscious screaming in protest. Freddy was a regular looking animatronic, no surprise there, but one thing caught his eye. _Hmm...it looks like those two animatronics have...curves...?_ And by curves, he could barely pry his eyes off them. It wasn't out of perversion though, but instead wonder and skepticism.

Mike cackled to himself before he thought, _Well I suppose it'd be awkward if a guy looked at one THAT way, especially seeing as how a large majority of men that come in here are husbands...eh, it's probably that way to emphasize that they're female._

* * *

The two male animatronics burst into a small argument over Foxy's immaturity, while the two female ones preoccupied themselves by looking around. But, they soon found a glowing red light and approached it. "Whaddaya think it is?" Chica asked while cluelessly scratching her head and looking up.

"Oh, I think that's Mike's camera...so he's watching us right now," Bonnie stated, scratching her head as well.

"Well, now's our chance!" Chica squawked, and then elbowed Bonnie.

Bonnie gave Chica an unsure look, partially nervous, and partially not knowing what to do at all, "Huh? I don't..." The chicken ignored the question and waved like an excited five year old, intending for it to be caught on camera. It was, of course. All it did was make Mike feel uncomfortable, thinking it was one of those "bye-bye" waves used in horror movies, which he had thought was a ticket of his death warrant.

"Hello Miiiike!" Chica yelled at the camera, still seeming like a five year old.

* * *

 _What?! How does the robotic-furry-chicken know my name?!_ Mike was hyperventilating now, but that wasn't much of a surprise; trust me, you'd do the same. The twenty year old glanced up at his clock nervously.

4:59AM

And then he thought he would actually make it, but he knew he'd been using the cameras too much. Mike looked at his power, yet again and was shocked to find it at quarter percent.

"Alrightalrightalright, calm down, just use your door lights..." He talked aloud.

"Might wanna use your East one then," A slightly English accent sounded, from the East hall.

"Oh, thanks," Mike said, half distracted. As he reached for the light on his right, he realized his stupidity. The night guard made a lunge for the door switch and smacked it. Nothing happened, but a slightly audible click. He booped it again, but received the same result. "NO! GET BACK!" Mike shouted, grabbing his chair and aggressively throwing it into the black on his right, hoping to deter the supposed attacker.

A metallic clang followed by an "Ow!" was heard that gave Mike a satisfied grunt at his success, he hit the door button again and it closed this time. Mike smiled triumphantly while crossing his arms.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," A female voice came from behind him. Suddenly, Mike felt a presence touch his back, and a paw on his shoulder. It was purple.

* * *

 **A/N -** **Yes, I understand Bonnie is normally male, but I think it'd work better for the story if he was a she ;)**

 **I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, I could use the support.**

 **I'll most likely update later today, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hello yet again, majestic viewers of my magnificence. I'm back for a chapter where things get...interesting, to say the least.**

 **To clear some things up with this AU, the bite incident never happened, but the murders did (they weren't put in the suits after being killed, however).**

 **A little factor to consider, is that I'm typing this on a device, so updates may be slower and mistakes may be evident.**

 **Disclaimer - Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. In no way do I claim ownership of anything regarding said franchise.**

* * *

"Well, that wasn't very nice," A female voice came from behind him. Suddenly, Mike felt a presence touch his back, and a paw on his shoulder. It was purple. He slowly rotated to find himself eye-to-eye with a purple rabbit.

"W-what are y-you gong to do to m-me?" Mike stuttered, heart rate intensifying.

Bonnie didn't reply immediately, as she was examining his features. He had brown eyes, light, chestnut brown hair, and a slightly transparent brown beard, which was more of a stubble or peach-fuzz. He was almost as tall as she was, but was still a few inches off, he was also not very muscular, but still not too slim. After a short pause, she responded, "I don't really know...I just..."

Mike was baffled, I mean, he was pretty sure this was a murderous-bunny-thing. _It_ _doesn't know what do do with me?! Does this mean I'm not getting stuffed? But...what if this is a trap? Yeah...they're trying to get my guard down, so it's easier to kill me!_ All of these thoughts ran rampant through Mike's head, like a toddler on a sugar rush.

When Mike looked more closely at the rabbit, he saw she looked puzzled, and...clueless! Mike saw this as an opportunity. Shoving the bunny out of the hallway, he rammed a brick he had found outside (and decided to grab, just in case) straight into the purple animatronic's face. The brick shattered and dust flew everywhere; the impact of the brick caused Bonnie to fall back against the wall, which Mike took as an opportunity to leap back into his office and slam the door button.

The clatter was heard, and Foxy came running to Bonnie's aid, and Chica to Freddy's. "Are ye alright lass!? Yer nose is broken!" Foxy said as he observed her damaged features once more while kneeling to her level.

"Y-yeah...Mike was jus-" Bonnie was cut off by an aggravated fox.

"Why I oughta-" Foxy started to stand, but Bonnie stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I would have most likely done the same if I were in his position. Plus, what good w-would it do proving what that phone guy said, I mean, this i-is the most persistent guard yet. I'd hate to see him go..." Bonnie was giving Foxy puppy eyes at this point. This was one of the few humans she's seen up close, besides toddlers running around and the parents supervising them. _Also, he's kind of...handsome? No, no, no! I'm a robot designed to entertain children, it wouldn't work, even if he liked me...Would it?_

Foxy heaved a breath in before standing. After seeing his friend seemingly okay, and lost in thought, and ran down the hallway to get check up on Freddy, just in case.

* * *

"Oh shit, 3% left, and they're just sitting out there..." Mike nervously chattered to himself. He then checked the clock, and it's time was a miracle.

5:59AM

Mike sat there, staring at the clock, and glanced out of the window to see all animatronics standing up to return to the stage, with Freddy giving him a glare, but it wasn't all out of anger, in fact, most of it was...understanding? The night for Mike had gone from bad to worse, but the worst part was when he realized that he'd have to make an excuse for the damage to Bonnie's face, and the dent in Freddy's chest.

After the regretful thought, a chime sounded, the blast doors flew up, and the front door opened, followed by Mike's worst fear. It was pretty much scarier than his opinion of the animatronics... "WHAT HAPPENED HERE? SCHMIDT, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

 _Great, my manager has arrived...umm...cue excuses Mike..._ The night guard nervously thought. He was about to make his way through his open doorway, when suddenly, his red faced manager leaned in, a scowl plastered on his face. "Mike! This is a disaster! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Uhh...umm...Just follow me, okay?" Mike hoped he would fall for it.

"And why, would I do that, Schmidt?!" His manager barked.

Mike pulled the collar of his shirt and nervously muttered, "Because I'll explain to you what happened."

"Why not he-" The man rubbed his eyes and squinted his face, "Y'know, I'll just humor you for now."

The husky man known as Mr. Fazbear sighed, clearly exasperated. But, he reluctantly followed his employee into the dining hall. "Okay," Mr. Fazbear said, calming down, "tell me exactly what happened, or you're out, but you still may be out anyway."

Mike took a deep breath, finishing his story he had thought on the way over to the stage front. "Well, you see-" Mike stopped himself, he was sure he had heard a snicker from the stage.

"Well?!" The manager asked, eagerly waiting.

"Um...the rabbit was close to the edge of the stage, a-and um...it fell off, knocking over Freddy in the process..." Mike said, accompanied with hand gestures as he eagerly tried to inch over towards the exit.

"Very well...You're lucky I like you, or I'd be giving you the pink slip right about now. Get back to work, and don't let it happen again," Mr. Fazbear exhaled.

Mike wiped away a the sweat on his brow, thanked his boss, took one last glance to the show stage, and walked through the front door. Once outside, Mike did a silent victory dance and walked over to where his car was. He grasped the knob, got in, and drove back to his apartment.

Mike dragged his tired body up the stairs, and finally to his door, where he grabbed the key that was cleverly hidden in a plant by the entrance. He opened the door, and basically zombie walked to his bed, where he collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

The time was 5:23PM, yet Mike was still dreaming, not exactly pleasantly, but he was dreaming. The sun disagreed with this, and returned the favor by shining right through that one crack in his blinds (it always happens to me) and onto his eyelids. "Agh...bright!" Mike cried, shielding his eyes and falling onto his carpeted floor. He was now fully awake, seeing as how he managed to smack his head on the corner of his nightstand in mid fall. "I guess I won't be going back to sleep..." The night guard grumbled, rubbing his brow.

Mike glanced down, seeing he was still in his security uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and black pants, accompanied by a red tie. He let out a simple, "Meh." and decided to just wear it, seeing as how he would be going to work in multiple hours. He really didn't have anything better to do, and wanted free food (employee bonus, baby), so he grabbed a notepad, pencil, and his car keys as he walked out the door and to his car.

* * *

Bonnie sighed. Because of her broken nose, the company's mechanics had to cancel the show until noon, which she somehow felt responsible for. I mean she couldn't bring herself to blame Mike, he thought he was in mortal danger...but that wasn't the main reason she forgave him.

She knew she couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't have what humans might call, a "crush" on the security guard, because, he had some good qualities. First off, he was remarkably handsome, not many women would deny that, he was also very persistent, and clearly intelligent based on his strategies used to conserve power and certain times she "overheard" him communicating with his manager.

Her train of thought was cut of when the curtains slid in front of her, and everyone else on the stage. "Hey, why'd she stop playing? Do you think she received more damage than we initially thought?" A man with blonde hair and a signature Freddy Fazbear employee uniform asked as he approached Bonnie and examined her faceplate. Bonnie was close to replying, but in turn realized: not many humans knew they were sentient. Almost all actually thought they were programmed machines, and they wanted to be thought of that way to prevent unwanted attention. In fact, only one person knew they were relatively "sentient". And that very person, was Michael Schmidt.

* * *

 **A/N - Wow, it was interesting, and things might get _more_ interesting, if you catch my vibe there ;)**

 **Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers, followers, and people who favorited, I appreciate more than you would think.**

 **Oh, I got that falling out of bed and slamming your head against your nightstand from how I woke up this morning...really, not very pleasant.**

 **I'll most likely have another update done sometime tomorrow, but maybe not, after all, things don't just appear in your head _all_ the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - You have returned to my domain? Umm...well, of _course_ you did! Welcome to another chapter, this one...well, go ahead and read. I took some more time to make this one extra long.**

 **To clear some things up with this AU, the bite incident never happened, but the murders did (they weren't put in the suits after being killed, however).**

 **A little factor to consider, is that I'm typing this on a device, so updates may be slower and mistakes may be evident.**

 **Disclaimer - Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. In no way do I claim ownership of anything regarding said franchise.**

* * *

Mike hopped out and closed the door to his car. He walked slowly to the door, thinking that if he entered, he'd be gruesomely slaughtered by the animatronics he had damaged just that morning. He put his hand against the metal bar on the front door, expecting it to open, but only walked into it. He looked up, and saw a sign that read, _CLOSED._

 _Strange, it...it can't be my fault, right?_ Mike pondered ignorantly for a bit, _Nope, it's my fault..._ He unhooked his keys from his belt, unlocked the door, and took a step in.

He entered the establishment to find that no one was there except for a few employees running about. Looking over to the show stage, he noticed that the curtains were closed as well. He turned to see the clerk at the front desk and walked over to where she was. "Hey um...do you...uh...d-do you have any idea what happened here? T-today I mean," Mike stuttered, he was pretty nervous, and slightly sure that the restaurant being closed was his fault, but also thought that the person he was talking to was...Well, he thought she was absolutely _beautiful._

"Uh, yeah, something about Bonnie not playing properly, or...yeah, that's it," She said, while glancing up at Mike with an arched eyebrow and started internally chuckling at his nervousness.

Mike sighed, _So that's the bunny's name?_ He looked down at the clerk's nametag, it read _EMILY_ _._ He took one last look at Emily, seeing that her blonde hair was perfectly brushed, and her sky blue eyes reflected the industrial fluorescent light in a strange, yet intriguing way before he started to turn around.

The security guard stopped when he noticed Emily giving him a serious look, mad almost. He couldn't help but look down to avoid the angered gaze. Suddenly he felt a light punch on his shoulder and looked up to see Emily standing next to him with a smile plastered on her face, "I was just yanking your chain, don't get all down!" laughing, she extended her hand, "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Mike," The twenty year old said, grabbing her hand and shaking it as he smiled goofily. "Um...well, I gotta get backstage, seeya around, I guess?"

"Seeya," Emily replied as Mike made his way backstage to see what all of the hubbub was about.

* * *

 _What was that? I swear I just heard..._ Bonnie's hunch was answered when Mike entered through the stage's backdoor, smiling in a cute way. She was about ready to jump in the air, but restrained herself, as three mechanics were still fiddling with her suit. They were cleaning her fur and making sure no oil was stuck to it from their tinkering, taking off various fur plated pieces to inspect wires, and replacing many different types parts, which she was rather thankful for.

"Hey...so we're closed? Was it something involving the bun- Bonnie?" Mike asked in a rather nervous tone, correcting himself because he liked to be accurate.

"Nah, we thought something was really wrong, but in reality..." A red headed mechanic's words slowly drifted to nothing as Bonnie began to think about what Mike had said, _He knows my name?! Well...he probably would, he DOES work here after al...but it seems like he has some intention on checking on me, right? Eh...I guess he just doesn't want to be fired is all..._ Bonnie's ears drooped a little, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"U-uh...d-did you see that?" Mike's finger shakily rose and pointed at the bunny, causing all mechanics to look over to where he was pointing, but Bonnie adjusted her ears just in time to avoid being noticed. The mechanics gave Mike an unsure look, thinking he was slightly insane, but Mike paid no attention. He exhaled in relief and walked outside to sit down at a table. He took his drawing pad and pencil out of a satchel he had on his shoulder, and began to draw.

Before Mike knew it, a voice came from behind him, "Wow, that's really detailed...you're pretty talented," He turned to see Emily leaning over his shoulder, "Sorry if I'm interrupting," she said, while rubbing her arm.

"Wha? Nah, you're cool," Mike said, trying to keep himself in posture.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked, grabbing the top of a chair and pulling it slightly.

"Go ahead," He spoke, while gesturing to sit down. Emily pulled a chair next to him and sat, still admiring Mike's drawing, despite it being somewhat...dark. It was grey and white, being drawn with a pencil and all, and showed a scene where Mike was viewing his tablet, and all four animatronics were behind him, ready to strike.

"So...why do they look like they're trying to...uh..." She questioned unsurely, but before she could finish, Mike answered.

"Get me?" He faced her with a half lidded gaze.

"Yeah...they perform for children, why draw them to look evil?" Emily asked, seeming even more unsure.

Mike leaned in and spoke with a hushed whisper, "What if I told you that the animatronics see me as an exposed endoskeleton and try to...stuff me inside of a suit?"

Emily's eyebrows lifted, and now she knew why most night guards left so fast. "But hey, they won't get to me, I promise!" Mike exclaimed with a cocky smile. Emily just started laughing at her newly formed friend's optimism.

* * *

"Alright boys, she's all good to go, let's go catch something to eat," The red haired mechanic said as he motioned for the others to leave through the door. When the door clicked shut, Bonnie relaxed, and came out of her stiff position.

She glanced down to examine the new changes she received. All she could do was whistle (mentally, of course, animatronics can't whistle, silly), because they made her look completely new! First off, her fur was softer and clearer than ever, and her joints rotated at much greater speeds and with less difficulty. They also...gave her a new body frame, she was thinner, and definitely more attractive. _Wow, if they take this any further, I won't be appropriate for children anymore!_ She thought, and accompanied it with a soft chuckle.

 _"Stop it! Come on Mike!"_ Bonnie heard, and walked over to the draped curtains at a swift pace. She did have built in danger sensors to know if someone was being assaulted, after all. But the tone sounded...playful? Bonnie peeked out of the curtains to find Mike holding a textbook high in the air while leaning against a wall to gain a few inches in height. Someone was jumping up, reaching for it with a smile carved on her face as she kept on telling Mike to give her book back.

Bonnie's ears drooped, _He's already with someone, isn't he?_ But her mood changed at the action only a friend would do. The blonde punched him in the shoulder and pulled his arm down, only to grab her book and give him a confident smile. Bonnie cackled with glee, a little too loud though, and the two turned towards the stage, only to find the curtains swaying and there being nothing there at all.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip - 11:56PM**_

He pushed the front door open, eager to return to the safety of his office. He locked the doors as fast as one possibly could, and glanced at the stage before noticing...W _hat the? The bun- BONNIE! Gotta remember that...But, she looks different, definitely more clean, and...was I about to remark about her being...Attractive?!_ Mike mentally slapped himself and dashed down the hall, noticing it was 11:59PM.

Mike sat in his security chair, waiting for the phone call that normally greeted him, and what he thought saved his life.

After a minute, Mike was disturbed, _Did they...did they really kill him? Jesus..._ This gave him a reason to (almost) shit himself.

Mike quickly leaned over and clicked his light. He found Chica rushing to his door, which he closed while flipping off in her direction. He was breathing hard now, and despite his adrenaline, he was tired as hell. Mike reached into his back pocket to grab his five hour energy that he normally kept in there, ignoring that the door was still closed despite the chicken being gone. He had some priorities to deal with.

He was feeling around in his back pocket when he heard a clatter footsteps coming down the west hall, and instinctively slammed the door button, which closed immediately.

Mike sighed with relief, he was safe. He reached over to open the East door but jolted in surprise at the loud pound on the West one. He could feel his eyelids drooping, and rushed to grab his energy packet. He devoured it immediately, not caring to look at the label. Mistake. His eyelids became heavier, and he stumbled like a drunkard. Mike was utterly confused, and looked at the label of the packet to find it was a sleep inducing drug, which he used to fall asleep when nightmares overcame him. _Dammit! I just HAD to keep it in there, didn't I?!_ Mike mentally yelled at himself while he started to flutter into a deep sleep.

Mike slapped himself, which briefly woke him up. He had just enough time, and reached into his other pocket before finding what he needed. He tore it in half and crammed all of the energy packet's contents into his mouth, but now he knew it would only wake him up sooner, not keep him awake. Mike shared a feared expression as he glanced at the closed doors of his office before drifting into a dream.

* * *

 **A/N - Nice cliff hanger, eh? I may know what's gonna happen, but I'm still cringing with anticipation! Seeya next time, glorious readers!**

 **I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! I know I'm kind of begging, but throw a dog a bone, I don't know what may be wrong, or good, so please, take a few seconds to write something!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - The last chapter was...shorter than I wanted, but the cliffhanger really helped, didn't it? This one, will be longer, I assure you! And for those of you who think you have this all figured out, not _all_ people feel like loving a robot, seemingly _almost_ anthropomorphic or not, despite their opinions that find them...attractive or cute.**

 **To clear some things up with this AU, the bite incident never happened, but the murders did (they weren't put in the suits after being killed, however).**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, I know I won't be updating daily, and I definitely won't be updating as much as I have been due to my break from school being up soon, so take the length of this chapter as a bonus.**

 **A little factor to consider, is that I'm typing this on a device, so updates will be slower and mistakes may be evident.**

 **Disclaimer - Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. In no way do I claim ownership of anything regarding said franchise.**

* * *

Bonnie was idly sitting in the storage room, not wanting to scare Mike into leaving or shutting the blast door in her face, but one thing concerned her...The camera had never turned on, and looking at the spare clock mounted on the wall, it read 1:23AM. Bonnie started to stand, but was soon engulfed by blackness, accompanied by a whir of some sort of engine.

The power, was out. For the first time in Mike's four nights, too. Bonnie exited the closet and felt around in the dark, before realizing that she had night vision installed in her optical sensors. She turned them on, and now the bunny saw the opening in the door on the West hall. She approached it, and, not knowing what to expect, leaned through the doorway before jerking back, just in case.

 _What? Was he...?_ Bonnie leaned back through to find Mike laying on the floor and snoring softly. _He just looks so cute!_ Bonnie thought while tilting her head sideways and clasping her hands together.

Soon enough, Freddy walked in, looking completely perplexed. Followed by Foxy, who had a slight twitch in his eye, and there was a new dent on the top of his forehead. "Hey uh...Foxy, you have a-" Bonnie's whisper was cut off by Foxy turning his head and glaring with an angered look, before his muscles relaxed when he saw Bonnie start to cower nervously.

"Sorry, lass. I didn't mean ta scare ya, I just..." The pirate fox rubbed the dent in his head before continuing, " I tried ta get in tha office to explain we're not murd'rous, because he'd think we'd be trickin' him if'n we said it from th' outside of his doors...so when I was was makin' me way over, he closed tha door unexpectedly, an' I slammed into it," Foxy looked down in a shamed expression, before returning his gaze to the bunny, who nodded her head to show that she understood, and there was no need to feel bad at his failed attempt.

"More importantly though," Freddy chimed in, "what are we going to do with him?" he pointed at the night guard and scratched behind his ear.

Foxy simply smirked his trademark cocky smile, and said, "I know what ta do...We don't want him rammin' more bricks in our faces, right?"

Freddy couldn't help but let out a chuckle, while Bonnie gave an unamused, sarcasic look. Without much warning, Foxy leaned over and swooped Mike into the air, before slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him down the West hall. Bonnie gazed at Freddy with a concerned and bemused look, but Freddy didn't look much different. Freddy, accompanied by Bonnie, walked at a brisk pace, trying to catch up to the fox to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

The animatronic fox pulled open the door to the supply closet and dropped Mike onto the tiled floor, to find Bonnie and Freddy behind him with a _What the hell are you doing?_ expression plastered on their faces. Foxy held his paw up, signaling for them not to jump to conclusions, before saying, "Just so he can't do any damage if'n he wakes up thinkin' we're still out ta get him,"

Foxy shooed them out of the doorway, stepped out, and locked the door before signaling his companions to go into the office to monitor Mike via camera, while he went to reset the generators so they could do so.

* * *

 _Interesting..._ A man thought while rubbing his hands together in a stereotypical villain manner. _I could probably take out Foxy right now...no, I WILL. He's foiled more than any of the others..._ The man typed a command on his keyboard and made his newly mechanized slave step out from the corner she was leaning from. He started to make it approach the door Foxy had entered, only to hear a voice emerging from behind his viewing cam, "Chica! I was wondering where you were, is anything wrong?"

The man's ominous smile was quickly replaced by a disgusted frown. He engaged the rotation gyros, and found Bonnie standing with a puzzled expression and Freddy leaning from the east hall doorway with a raised eyebrow. _Dammit!_ The man slammed his hands onto his desk before briefly disengaging his control on the animatronic.

Chica rubbed her forehead, feeling drunk if to say the least. "Wha? Did you say something?"

Bonnie gave her best friend a look of concern, _Did something bad happen, somehow?_ she wasn't sure, not at all, but she knew now wasn't a time to dawdle. Bonnie walked over to the robotic chicken before placing her arm around her shoulder and guiding her down the hall, consoling her to try to make her feel better. Then, Bonnie said something that she knew would do the trick, "We uh...we got Mike."

"What?" Chica asked, although started to smile as well.

Freddy answered, as he had paid attention to their conversation they had outside the office, "He fell asleep with the doors shut, and the power went out. Foxy snagged him and put him in the supply closet so we can monitor him from a safe distance."

Chica instantly lit up. In fact, she pretty much forgot about her little, "episode" over her joy. Now they could finally explain to Mike that they _weren't_ the psychopathic killing animatronics he thought they were. "Woohoo! We've done it, baby!" Chica screamed while clapping, causing a giggle from Bonnie and a smirk from Freddy.

* * *

 _Huh? Where- I'M ALIVE!_ Mike thought, while standing up and raising his arms in the air. He spun around in circles with a smile plastered on his face, before realizing that the camera was on, and he was in the supply closet. He tried the knob. Correction, he was _locked_ in the supply closet. _Wait...so that means I'm a prisoner? They are watching me after all. Creeps._ The night guard sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, but he still had a slight smirk seeing as how he wasn't in an animatronic suit. For the moment, at least.

Mike only saw the camera on for about ten seconds after he noticed it before it click off. Mike grabbed a broom and held it in front of him, cowering as far into the corner of the room he occupied as much as humanly possible. His eyes widened after hearing footsteps nearing where he was. Four pairs of them, as a matter of fact. The door creaked open and all the night guard did was close his eyes and plant his head against the wall.

The broom was extracted from his grasp and gently placed down against the wall. Mike braced for his imminent death, but after noticing nothing happened, he slowly pried open his eyes to find all animatronics in front of him. "Uh...um..." Mike was at an utter loss for words.

Freddy was the first to speak up, "Before anyone does _anything_ , everything you know about us, is pretty much a lie."

"Huh? I...I d-don't really-" Mike was cut off.

Foxy was the one who interrupted him, "He means tha we aren't out ta get ya, Mike."

"Why come f-for me every night, then?" Mike probed, still unsure about these new set of facts.

"Be real with us Mike," Freddy inquired in a more serious tone, "would you believe us if we were on the other side of your security doors trying to tell you that we _didn't_ want to kill you? We actually already tried your first two nights of the job."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense..." The night guard started to understand now, "B-but why lock me in here? Why not just leave me in the office and wait until I woke up?" he asked, finding yet another reason to be unsure.

Foxy grunted to get Mike's attention, which worked. The pirate fox nodded in Bonnie's direction, pointed at Freddy, and coughed while feeling the bump on his head, which he did to hint at his escape and repel attempts. "Oh...r-right. Sorry about that," Mike guiltily exclaimed while looking downwards.

"Nay, we be sorry Mike, ye were only tryin' ta def'nd yerself," Foxy said while stepping to the front of his group. He placed a hand on Mike's shoulder, who looked up, a hint of fear still present in his eyes.

Any consternation that was present in the night guard's actions soon faded to lower remnants as he saw the intentions, the _true_ intentions of these animatronics. "W-wow...thanks for, forgiving me and all, I don't know how long it'd take for me to forgive someone if...y'know."

They all stood there - pretty cramped - in the supply closet before Chica broke the newly appointed awkward silence, "Okaaaaay, we should probably get outta here."

And not quite immediately, but definitely unanimously, they all replied, "Agreed."

The chicken exited the supply closet, followed by Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and lastly Mike. Chica led them down the west hall into the dining hall where the animatronics sat down. Mike just stood, still slightly reluctant to sit amongst them despite believing what he had been told. Freddy sighed before exiting his seat, "Mike, I urge you to sit amongst us, we have no evil intentions. All we want is to have a positive association with you, seeing as how you will _hopefully_ be with us for quite some time."

Sighing, Mike sat down in the only open chair at the round table the robots were at. He sat in between Foxy, and Bonnie, and the latter started to shield her face with her ears. Mike turned sideways to see her, and tried to console her, "H-hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you," he looked around at all the animatronics, "any of you. I was just thinking that I was defending myself..."

Bonnie parted her ears to glimpse at the night guard, who had a comforting yet fearful expression, "Uh o-okay," She then looked down at the table and started pulling her ear in a nervous fashion, slightly red in the face.

"So Mike, what do like to do? Outside, I mean. Do you have any family, or friends?" Chica leaned in and put her chin on her hand, listening intently.

Mike leaned back in his chair before he said, "Well...m-most of my time is spent sleeping after my shifts here...I do enjoy drawing, that's something I do quite often. Not to brag, but I'm like, an artist prodigy," Mike finished up the last sentence with a very nasal oriented tone that was relatively hilarious.

Chica started to crack up at the last sentence, and Foxy slammed his fist on the table while he laughed too. Freddy was not paying too much attention to Mike actually, and was instead examining Bonnie, which he had noticed her ears perk up when Mike started to talk, along with her nervousness. _Strange...Could it be that Bonnie isn't exactly nervous from fear, but...hmm...I can't jump to conclusions just yet, I don't have much to look at here..._ Freddy thought while tapping his fingers against his head, and then turned back to Mike to find what he was saying at the moment.

"-and as for friends, there's Jeremy, Fritz, Caleb, and...actually that's about it. Wait, never mind, I actually met someone today as a matter of fact, her name is Emily," Mike actually appeared to have absolutely no nervousness, and it seemed as if he was much more comfortable talking with the animatronics.

"Ooh Mikey, ye have a lady friend eh? I be not surprised actually," Foxy teased.

Mike turned glanced at Foxy and gave an unamused look, "I pretty much just met you, and yet you're already assuming I have a girlfriend? Okay, so if that's how it's gonna be...at least I can say I _have_ a 'lady friend', Foxy."

Foxy gave Mike a sarcastic look before a toothy grin and gleefully said, "Oh ho ho! Ye better start runnin' lad."

The night guard almost fell out of his chair as he scrambled to stand, before blazing down the hallway with Foxy in hot pursuit as he jokingly claimed he was going to make him "Walk th' plank!"

Chica watched the scene with great amusement, and Freddy started to observe Bonnie's strange trance-like state. She had her head against her hand and her eyes seemed conflicted. _That doesn't mean they're in a relationship, right? Yeah...I'm getting too worked up. Overthinking it is all. But...why would I care if he was in a relationship? There's no way we could actually be in one. I wouldn't think so, at least._ Bonnie was being plagued by her subconscious, which was over-processing a little too much.

Much to Bonnie's relief, a loud crash followed by metal clanging came from the office that broke her state of mind, which led Freddy to yell out, "What are you two doing?! If there's any damage I-"

But then, two overlapping voices interrupted the bear's sentence with a loud, "HE STARTED IT!"

Freddy stood up before stomping down the hallway to find out what the dynamic-troublemaking-duo had done.

* * *

 **Time Skip - 5:37AM**

Chica wiped her brow to get off any steam that she had received while cooking in the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door and took a few steps out before beckoning for Bonnie to come inside, where the chicken informed her friend, "Okay, okay, the pizza is ready. All we have to do now is get Mike in here, but not make it seem like we're trying to surprise him..."

Bonnie thought a bit, before suggesting, "Why don't we make a loud clutter, scream, and turn the lights out before he comes in."

"You're brilliant!" Chica exclaimed while bringing Bonnie in for a tight hug, "All we need now is to inform Freddy and Foxy, well, definitely Freddy because he takes things that could potentially be a danger more seriously than _anyone,_ and may unintentionally ruin it..."

Chica pushed Bonnie out of the kitchen, tasking her with informing the others while she prepped the scene. Bonnie didn't bother telling Foxy though, and just told Freddy before going back into the kitchen and giving the other animatronic the good to go.

"On three...one...two... three!" Chica counted, while shoving over pans on the count mark, followed by-

"AIIEEEEE!" They both screeched while Bonnie turned the lights out.

Freddy looked over to the kitchen, and on cue gave a massive look of surprise, although fake, and yelled at Foxy and Mike to come help, "There's something wrong in the kitchen, we have to check to see if everything's alright!"

The trio ran into the kitchen engulfed in blackness before Freddy turned the lights on, and Bonnie and Chica jumped up with wide grins yelling, "SURPRISE!" as the held up a box of pizza to Mike.

The night guard looked at the box with a look of bewilderment and took it before he said, "Thanks?"

Foxy started to grin, as he understood what was happening, "I know ye don' know what be happenin', but while th' pizza might seem plain, it be who made it for ye tha makes it special."

Mike glanced up at Chica who simply smiled and gave a welcoming exclamation, "What Foxy means is, only a select few get my extraordinary pizzas. And those are my family."

"Welcome to the family, Mike," All of the animatronics said simultaneously.

Mike smiled. This, was something he could get used to.

* * *

 **A/N - I'm pretty sorry for getting this out late, later than I wanted to. I just uh...got Fallout 4 and...you know what I mean, now.**

 **Also, if any have noticed my chapters are getting longer, this is something I do: Make each chapter longer than the last. That's how I improve. This was actually more than 1,000 words from the last ;)**

 **Prepare for some good stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Welcome once again glorious readers! I'm so friggin' overjoyed to see that there's so many people enjoying this! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **Care to find out why this was so late? Stick around, I'll explain in my closing note.**

 **To clear some things up with this AU, the bite incident never happened, but the murders did (they weren't put in the suits after being killed, however).**

 **A little factor to consider, is that I'm typing this on a device, so updates will be slower and mistakes may be evident.**

 **Disclaimer - Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. In no way do I claim ownership of anything regarding said franchise.**

* * *

Mike smirked while he reminisced the night he had been welcome to the _Fazbear Family,_ which had happened a little more than a week ago. He and Foxy still screwed around - Freddy still scolded - and Chica had seemed to get happier every single time she gave him his _new_ favorite pizza.

But...Bonnie still seemed anxious around him. She actually appeared to get more so every time he had seen her. Mike simply brushed it off, knowing that she still very well may be afraid of him, and he didn't exactly blame her.

Another strange thing though...Chica. Sometimes she'd be her normal, energetic and enthusiastic self. But other times...she just seemed calm- no, _controlled_ almost. Her movements were static and seemed more like an animatronic's would, but Mike knew these weren't _just_ animatronics. In fact, these were more like humans than the mindless robots they were thought to be.

Casting the thought aside, the twenty year old pushed open his car door and stepped out before entering the pizzeria. He glanced at the animatronics on the stage, then his watch, which read 11:56PM. All the while he was eagerly waiting for the 'bot's servos to be unlocked and them come down to partake in their normal shenanigans.

These mostly consisted of playing board games, 'raiding' the kitchens with Foxy (who only did it for the pirate-y feel and enjoyment)- where they soon after got lectured by Freddy, sometimes helping Chica cook, and...He never did much with Bonnie, whom always hid or shielded herself from him, unless everyone was doing something togeth-

"SCREE!"

"SHIT!" Mike yelled, leaping out of the chair he had been sitting in prior to his fright. He turned around to find a familiar red fox... "Goddammit Foxy, _sixth_ time this week!"

The fox grinned before recalling, "Hmm...I only remember scarin' ye five-"

" _That's_ because you're too busy being a heisterical _dumbass_ to count!" Mike exclaimed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He started to stand, but when he looked up he saw the 'gang' right in front of him, which of course startled him into slamming into the table and chairs behind him.

"Oh! Yer killin' me Mike!" Foxy yelled while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Freddy knelt down to Mike's fallen form before asking, "Are you okay Mike? You kind of-"

"Fine," Mike snapped, "but soon enough, Foxy won't be." Mike stood up and attempted to grab Foxy, who leaped sideways and sprinted down the hall, followed by an aggravated night guard.

"There they go _again_..." Freddy sighed while chuckling softly. He walked off in their direction to see what damage had been caused.

"Hmm...what do you think we'll be doing tonight? After this is- if this is cleared up, I mean," Chica directed towards Bonnie, who seemed lost in thought.

 _I'm just gonna be real...Mike will never like me. I'm a robot for God's sake! He doesn't even- hasn't even addressed me! Ever. I guess it was all useless in the first place to think he'd maybe, just maybe, like me..._

"Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit looked around anxiously, before noticing it was Chica talking to her, who looked a little concerned. "You okay, Bon? You looked...distant."

"Uh-um, what? I-I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie played.

"C'mon Bon, we _all_ know you're bad at lying. You can tell me, really," Chica arched and eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Bonnie chattered nervously, but continued to deny it, "R-really...I'm fine."

"If you say so..." The chicken replied, humoring her friend's fabrication before she thought, _I really need to tell Freddy...He'll know what's going on- or at least have an idea..._

Freddy returned with the two ruffians held in the air and dropped them on the floor. He glared at them before announcing, "Okay, you two are going to do some special work tonight," he paused in anticipation before leaving and coming back with two mops and a bucket.

Mike cursed under his breath, and Foxy tried to persuade his way out, "Aww Fred, we were jus' hav-"

Freddy jumped in and corrected, "No, you _are_ just _going_ to clean."

The bear smiled and turned triumphantly before hearing, "I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have created the issue in the first place," Freddy turned and retorted. He smiled and gestured for the other two animatronics to go about their business. Bonnie stood up and walked to the _BACKSTAGE_ room, where she normally thought in solitude, and Chica stood up to attend to her normal kitchen-ey duties before remembering to tell Freddy about a...situation.

After the backstage door shut and the destruction-prone-psychos had left, Chica began to speak to Freddy, who was seated in a chair, appearing to have an inquisitive expression plastered on his maw, "Hey uh, Freddy."

Turning around, the bear gestured for her to speak, she cracked a smile and continued in a whisper, "I think something's wrong with Bonnie, she keeps on zoning in and out and- looking stressed and- when I asked her about it, she seemed nervous, and lied, err...I just...Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No need to worry, it's likely nothing. Trust me," Freddy assured, _So_... _i_ _t's true...I've found too much pointing towards it but...why? Why would Bonnie..._

Freddy looked back at Chica, who still seemed unsure, "Look, I'll go talk to her, okay?" Freddy pointed towards the room she was in and strode towards it.

Freddy's fist hovered over the door, until he finally decided to knock, "Bonnie? I'm coming in."

Bonnie glanced up at the door to already find it open and Freddy walking towards her. "May I sit?" he asked Bonnie, who nodded shyly as he sat down next to her on the rust tainted worktable. "So, uh...How's it going?"

Bonnie turned her head away, which led Freddy to cut to the point, "Bonnie, look- I'm pretty sure-" Freddy sighed and paused before lowering his tone greater, "you like him, don't you?"

She shielded her face with her ears and tried to escape his glare, but he only persisted, "Bonnie. Do you, or do you not?"

"I-I..." she barely spoke at all.

Freddy leaned closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, and spoke again, "Bonnie, please answer me."

She only buried her face into her knees, which she had been grasping anxiously.

" _Bonnie,"_ Freddy budged, more firmly this time and voice escalating. Bonnie cowered further into her knees, trying to escape embarrassment, but it was already too late, and she knew it.

"Bonnie!" Freddy almost yelled, but Bonnie gave in before he could continue.

"Y-yes! I do, I do! Happy now?!" the rabbit screeched and buried her face deeper into her knees. Her voice box was glitching as she choked cries and held her head high in shame and fear. After all, she didn't exactly know how Freddy would react, and didn't want many to know about her feelings anyways, especially because she was a _robot,_ and he was a _human._

Freddy's gaze softened as he realized he had pushed to much...and now Bonnie was in _tears._ Almost, at least, the 'bots can't cry. He cupped a hand around his mouth and decided it would be better to leave. He opened the door before he glanced back to Bonnie, "Look, I don't– won't tell _anyone._ You have my word."

He shut the door, approaching a table and seating himself. He rested his head on his hands, laying sideways, _For what reason did I do that for? I had no specific intentions of doing so..._

* * *

 **Time Skip - 5:56AM**

Mike slouched back in a chair, nearly asleep. His arms were killing him, the same for his back. He glared angrily at Freddy, who seemed preoccupied, but nevertheless stood up and announced, "Okay everyone, we need to return t-to our locations on our respective stages, and Foxy, remember to _close_ your curtains this time..."

"Aye cap'n!" the fox mocked, saluting his arm in a purposefully goofy fashion. Mike sighed, _When am I going to get a break!?_ He looked up again to find the animatronics safely on their stages, and Foxy's curtain closed with an _OUT OF ORDER_ sign on it. Mike actually never thought about why he was out of commission...But he didn't dwell on it, he was TIRED and wanted to leave.

The night guard walked to the front door of the establishment and unhooked his keys, only to have the door open as he reached for the handle. He looked up and saw his boss, who greeted him with a weary smile, "How's it going Mike? Were the animatronic's any trouble?"

"Oh, uh...Good, good, thanks," he responded, not entirely paying attention.

"Right then, I won't hold you back," Mr. Fazbear stepped aside, noticing his strange response, and tipped his hat to Mike, who walked forward and got in his car, where he proceeded to drive to his apartment.

Following his usual routine, the night guard placed his phone and flashlight in their respective places on his nightstand, and crashed onto his bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

Mike woke up in cold sweat, eyes beating red. He found himself on an unwelcoming metal surface that appeared rather dusty, and in disrepair or neglect.

Mike attempted to look around but found it was pitch black, on attempting to sit up he slammed his head on yet another metallic surface. He reached and squirmed around and made a deduction. He was in a ventilation duct. _What the fuck am I doing in here?_

He struggled and twisted until he was on his stomach, and found his face against metal bars. He glanced through them to notice a room that seemed identical to that of the _BACKSTAGE_ at Freddy's.

His bewilderment increased as a rumble shook everything, accompanied by a small crack in the air and flash of light from the other side of the _BACKSTAGE_ door. There was shouting and yelling coming from beyond the door, and soon it burst open, a group in the doorway. That group, consisted of Foxy in the lead, the one who had kicked open the door, and behind him Freddy who had his back turned as if dragging something. Chica was next, and Bonnie anxiously peered from behind her, "Are you sure it will work?!" The chicken squawked, gesturing her arms swiftly in the air.

"It has to," Freddy replied, not looking up from the object he was dragging. With a heave, he turned around to a position that Mike could see what he was lugging, and lifted it onto the table.

 _What in the...Wait a second...That's a body! Jesus Christ!_ Mike's consciousness was having a constant argument on what was going on. Looking closer, the body seemed burned pretty bad, and had a large piece of shrapnel stabbing into its lung.

Freddy dashed out of view of the Mike, only to return with some sort of strange, cyan bunny costume. It seemed similar to that of Bonnie's, but had a male build and was a tad shorter. It had blush marks on its cheeks, but other than that, it had fur and looked almost animal, just like the others.

Then what happened next Mike couldn't comprehend. The man had _woken_ up. Mike had thought that all of the blood and pain would keep him out for whatever was about to be done to him. The person on the table looked around painfully and winced while choking on blood.

Freddy looked down at him nervously, before he set the suit on the table. The man took one glance at the bunny costume and widened his eyes, attempting to scoot away but was held down by Chica and Foxy. "Keep him still for a little, I need to adjust this..." Freddy commanded, cranking open the head on the suit.

"F-freddy are you sure this is necessary?" The purple bunny asked, concerned and afraid.

"If he is to survive - in a sense - this is our only chance. Chica, Foxy, you can let go now...I'll be the one to carry this burden..." Freddy motioned for the two to release the man, and he picked him up by the shoulders. The injured man squirmed and cried, but Freddy only moved him closer to the suit.

Mike had paid enough attention to that phone dude to know what was going on. He turned his head and shut his eyes, only to hear a sickly snapping and crunching of bones and bodily fluid gushing about. A blood curling scream pierced Mike's ears-

Flying upward, Mike glanced around briskly to find himself in his room once more- it was all a dream... "W-what in the _fuck_ was that?" Stuttering, Mike rose from his bed and checked his clock, it read 6:43PM.

He walked out of his apartment and breathed in the fresh Autumn air, before he remembered something he had purchased a few days before. He had wanted to get his new 'family' some presents for their kindness and acceptance of him. No one had _ever_ accepted Mike as fast as they had.

For Freddy, he bought a vintage black top hat with a golden stripe along the rim, and he had to admit that it had some damn fine class. For Foxy, an eyepatch made with _real,_ Caribbean, purebred cattle, that had fine spotted leather (or some other super long title you can't remember). For Chica - although seeming generic - he had got a _Kiss the cook_ apron along with an authentic Italian chef cap. And for Bonnie, he had bought an extremely fine woolen scarf- pretty sure that it would help him gain a few 'relationship points.'

Any who would ask Mike how he could obtain items with a net fee around $500, he could only stress to said people that saving money was the only thing he had going for him.

Running _back_ up into his apartment, Mike grabbed everything, now almost forgetting his dream. He drove to the restaurant with all items in the duffel bag that was in the passenger seat of his car. Sure, he was a _little_ early, but he kinda...he kinda wanted to see Emily. He liked Emily, a _lot._ And tonight, he was finally going to ask her on a date. Now, they of course weren't supposed to _go_ no the date until Sunday, which happened to be the next day, as Monday through Saturday were the days the establishment was open.

Pulling into the parking lot, Mike departed from his car and walked through the doors. He was soon greeted by a familiar voice he recognized as his manager, "Ah! Schmidt, you're just in time. I need your help," he hurried over to the night guard. "We've got multiple employees missing today, and I can't hold down this place on my own!"

Raising an eyebrow, the youth questioned his boss, "Uh...? Who's gone?".

"Yeah, the uh...red headed engineer guy- Alex, the day guard Clyde, and the receptionist-"

"Emily?" Mike asked, shoulders sagging slightly

"Yeah, uh, her." His boss justified, "Look, I need you to help around, and without her here I can't have these new delivery papers signed because I have to deal with these expenses- just, a guy's coming at eight, sign the papers, and help carry the stuff inside."

Facial expression filling with askance, Mike attempted to pry information on the delivery from his boss, but he unfortunately left in a rush, leaving Mike puzzled.

Mike sat in a chair, observing the parents trying to control their children as they stared at the 'bots in awe, then the band on the stage. He smiled, thinking and glancing about until he recognized the sound of a large truck backing into the parking lot outside. Pushing open the door, he greeted the delivery man stepping out of the vehicle.

He spoke, distracted, "Are you a...Mr. Mike Schmidt? I got a call sayin' that you was gonna sign this stuff and get it inside."

"Oh, yes, that's me," Mike replied, signing a few lines on a thick waiver and heading to the back of the truck, following the driver.

The man pushed up the back panel and stepped into the truck, using a crowbar to lift a crate onto a cart. He kicked down a ramp and pulled the cart down it.

Mike led him over to an alternate entrance as to not disturb the customers, which went directly into the backstage. Entering through the door, Mike turned to the man and signaled to open the crate with his 'trusty crowbar.' A snap across the vertical beam yeilded for all sides of the box the collapse outward.

Mike recoiled, fearful, "My God..."

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for being _so_ late, but hey- at least I did it within a month. Writer's block had me in a headlock, I had a lot of essays, tests, family issues...I'll update faster next time, trust me.**

 **See you another time, glorious readers!**


End file.
